


"You can't open this in front of _____!"

by shanachie



Series: Holiday Prompts 2016 [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: McDannoMy prompt would be:"You can't open this in front of _____!"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_not_my_fault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_my_fault/gifts).



Steve surveyed the disaster zone that had once been his pristine living room. Since returning to Hawaii, his life had been a series of high adrenaline chases, changes, and learning to work _as a team_ rather than _leading_ a team. And all of that had led to this moment. All of that had brought him, not only to the Five-0 team as Ohana, but also to Danny (and Grace and Charlie) being _here_ on Christmas Day. It hadn’t seemed like it was going to happen at first, but Rachel had capitulated at the last moment. He wasn’t going to say it had all been an easy road; he and Danny still had their share of disagreements, but he wouldn’t change any of it.

It had gotten him here. To Christmas morning. With Danny on the floor and Charlie next to him, examining a Lego set that Steve had picked out. With Grace tapping away at her phone, although she’d set it aside as they all opened presents and ate breakfast.

Now the teenager looked up from her phone, her blue eyes scanning the room. “Danno,” she said after a moment, “there’s still a package.”

Danny looked up from the police car Lego set he and Charlie had been discussing. “I don’t think so,” he answered. “Pretty sure we decimated everything.”

The teenager pointed languidly towards the tree. “No. See? There’s one more package. It’s like… tucked under the tree. And it’s kinda small.”

“Pretty sure we opened everything, Monkey,” Danny told her, even as he leaned over to see if he could spy what she was talking about.

Grace rolled her eyes at the childhood nickname. “No, there’s one more.” She scrambled up, crawling under the tree, and emerging triumphant with the box. “Toldja.”

Steve’s eyes widened as he realized exactly what Grace had found. He wasn’t sure _how_ the small box had gotten under the tree, but he didn’t want Danny opening it in front of the kids. Not until he’d had a chance to talk to the other man. "You can't open this in front of Grace and Charlie!" he exclaimed, grabbing for the box and almost succeeding in knocking it out of Danny’s hand.

Danny reared back, holding the box out of Steve’s reach by scrambling out of the way. “Nope. Nope. It was under the tree,” Danny pointed out. “That means it gets opened.”

“It wasn’t supposed to be under the tree,” Steve tried to explain as he grabbed for it again.

Scrambling gracelessly to his feet, Danny said, “Then how did it get under the tree?” He tilted it, checking the name. “It’s got my name on it so I guess I get to open it.”

“But not in front of the kids,” Steve insisted.

Grace made a face. “Ew, Steve,” she said. “That’s gross.”

Steve paused as he attempted to decipher what she’d said that. “It’s not.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to figure out how to explain what was in the box, without _saying_ what was in the box. “It’s not like that.”

Danny eyed Steve and said, “Grace, could you start building the car with Charlie? Steve and I will be right back.”

 

“Sure, Dad.” Grace slid off the couch, settling down beside her brother. “Go figure out what Steve did this time.”

“Hey!” Steve protested, even as Danny tugged at him towards the lanai. “What are you doing?”

“What is _this_?” Danny waved the box at Steve.

Steve shifted his weight. It was unusual for the taller man to show his unease like that, but every once in a while he would (especially when it was just the two of them). “I just… I wanted to ask you…” he tried.

Danny waved the box again. “Steven, use your words.” The former SEAL snatched at the box, hurriedly ripping off the wrapping paper. Danny’s blue eyes widened at his actions. “Hey!”

“Just. Wait a minute.” Steve cracked open the box that was inside and presented the ring to Danny. “Will you…?”

 

“Words, Steven. Use. Your. Words.”

Steve took a breath. “I know we’ve had problems and I know that we haven’t talked about it, but will you… would you consider…” He finished in a rush, “willyoumarryme?”

Danny blinked. “What?”

“Say ‘yes’, Danno!” Grace whisper-yelled from behind them.

Danny spun around to find Grace and Charlie peeking through the door, watching the two adults avidly. “You two are supposed to be building the Legos.”

“This is so much better,” Grace insisted. “Tell Steve yes!” Charlie nodded insistently from beside his sister.

Danny pointed a finger at Steve. “We’re going to talk about your idea of proposals, Army boy.”

“It’s Navy, Danny. _Navy_.”

“Do you think I don’t know that?” Danny grinned as he stepped closer, holding out his hand. “Yes. I can’t believe you got the kids on your side.”

Steve slipped the ring on his hand. “I’ll have to keep them on my side, makes my life easier.” He laughed as the two kids joined them, slamming into them, and hugging them both. This wasn’t the life he’d envisioned, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. Reaching out, he hugged Danny to him before including Grace and Charlie in his hug. No, he really wouldn’t change it.


End file.
